


Borrow

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just needed to borrow some of that infallible Gryffindor courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrow

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Borrow. written at: March 26, 2008.

**Borrow**

  


In Draco’s opinion it was never a bad time to denounce your entire family’s beliefs by, say, waltzing up to your father and telling him that:

A) _Not only_ do you hate the Dark Lord with a fiery intensity equivalent of a billion desert suns, but also

B) that you are secretly in love with the person who will (hopefully) bring about his Master’s inevitable death.

The problem was, that Draco just didn’t have that sort of courage.

In fact, being a Slytherin he had very little, and as such, essentially needed to borrow some of that infallible Gryffindor courage.

.:.

“Potter, we need to talk.” Harry didn’t need to look up to know who was speaking, still he raised his head to glare at the Slytherin.

“What do you want, Ferret?” Ron asked, saving Harry the trouble.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Oh gee, I thought that was obvious. I need to talk to _him_. As in, not _you, Weasel._ You’re not worth my _air_.”

Ron’s face flushed and he started to rise, but Harry was already standing. The last thing they needed was to start a fight in the library. “It’s okay.” he said quickly to Ron, “I’ll handle it.”

.:.

In the darkened room, Harry let out a strangled sound. “ _What?_ ” He gasped, staring at his enemy in disbelief.

”You heard me.” Draco said looking at him with a patience that seemed to take a great effort on his part.

“Okay, fine,” Harry said, breathing in deeply, “but I don’t understand what you want _me_ to do.”

At this Draco smiled, “Nothing. You just need to stand there.” He said, and stepped forward...

.:.

**...One Minute Later...**

“So, did it work?” Harry asked breathless and somewhat hoarse from shock.

Draco looked thoughtful. “No.” he said after a moment, and kissed him again.

**End**


End file.
